Question: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $8x-12$
Solution: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $8x$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-12$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ , and $12$ The greatest common factor of $8x$ and $-12$ is $4$ We can factor out the $4$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $4$ we get $\dfrac{8x}{4} = 2x$ and $\dfrac{-12}{4} = -3$ So the factored expression is $4(2x - 3)$.